The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dianthus plant, botanically known as Dianthus barbatus ‘Scarlet Fever’ and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name or as the new plant.
‘Scarlet Fever’ was discovered by the inventor in a research area at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The new plant was an induced branched sport found the first week of June 2014 on a single plant of Dianthus ‘Heart Attack’ (not patented) treated for ploidy conversion.
Asexual reproduction of Dianthus ‘Scarlet Fever’ by stem cuttings since early summer of 2014 at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. has shown that the unique features of the new plant are maintained through multiple generations of asexual propagation. The characteristics of ‘Scarlet Fever’ have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
No plants of Dianthus ‘Scarlet Fever’ have been sold or disclosed by this or any other name, in this country or anywhere in the world, except that which was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor and disclosed within one year of the filing of this application.